Interview: Bleach Pairings Remastered!
by Rukia141
Summary: The trio Jasmine, Jennifer, and Sam find themselves in Karakura Town, lost and confused. What will they do? Interview your favorite characters of course! From special interviews, to interviews about pairings, and even an advice column from good old Gin! Don't miss out on this crazy adventure, and submit your questions towards your favorite characters! [Interactive Story.]
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT: READ.**_

_**Hey! Hello, this is Jasmine here, and welcome to Interview: Bleach Pairings Remastered! Certain circumstances made us have to stop our old story, but we have returned to continue with this one! It's the exact same concept, but written in a way that follows the site rules. Don't worry, it will still be filled with random fun, but more refined! For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, if you go to my profile and look through my stories, this is a re-written work of "Interview: Bleach Pairings!" If you ever want to go back to that and skim through it to get the general idea, please do so! :) This story is interactive, and you will be able to ask your favorite characters questions and they will be sure to reply! However, this category is under Ichigo and Rukia, because, well, you'll see!**_

_**If you have questions concerning this story, send us a private message. Also, my friends and I are still reading and catching up on Bleach. If there is a question concerning something we have not yet reached, it will be discarded, but we will send you a private message and ask you to ask another question so that you will still get your chance. Alright? If you don't like unrealistic stories with randomness and silliness, this isn't for you. Thanks you! :)**_

* * *

><p>The skies were littered with clouds of many shapes and sizes, providing temporary entertainment for Jasmine. Sitting on a fountain ledge, she happily slid her tongue over the ice-cream she was obviously enjoying. Perhaps she was strange for wanting ice-cream on such a cold day, but why pass up such a delicious treat? Her heart was that of a child's and despite being a young woman of twenty-one years, there was no reason to <em>not <em>enjoy her time, eating ice-cream as she waited for Jennifer and Sam to finish their shopping.

As the clouds rolled across the sky, Jasmine made out shapes and characters, grinning to herself when she thought she saw the shape of a horse. However, the happiness was short lived wind the cold winds forced the clouds to move, separating the balls of cotton and making the images disfigured. The young woman frowned slightly, but she finally looked down in time to see her twin Jennifer and Sam push through the doors. Rising to her feet, Jasmine enjoyed the last of her ice-cream, before walking to the nearest trash can and tossing it in.

"Hey, got everything?" Jasmine asked, trying to peer into one of her sister's bags; however, Jennifer shoved Jasmine away with an elbow.

"Back off, don't nose around in my things. If you wanted to see, you should have stayed inside with us." Jennifer rolled her eyes, as she led the trio down the parking lot. Making a face at her, Jasmine happily followed.

Not much was really said, given the fact that the plans were already concrete. They were to spend the day at the mall, head out for some lunch, and then head back to the apartment, simple enough. "So where are we going to go eat? Are we hitting Texas Road House?" Sam asked, once they were in the car as Jennifer pulled out in order to exit the parking lot. Jasmine sat in the back, tapping her chin as she gazed out the window. It was such a cold day, beautiful, but cold. Upon hearing about the steakhouse, she grinned with excitement.

"I say let's go, that steakhouse is so good!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together with eagerness.

Jennifer gave off a nonchalant shrug. "Sure, why not? I need to stop at this antique shop, though. Grandma's birthday is coming up, and we said we were going to get her something, or did you forget?" She shot Jasmine a look.

Oh.

"I haven't forgotten, it just slipped my mind!" Jasmine cried out in defense.

This time, ti was Sam's turn to laugh. "It's the same thing!"

...

Jasmine caught sight of Jennifer's grimace, and sure enough, Jennifer gave off a rather rude comment. "Christ, look at all this garbage." Saying loudly and without a care in the world, Jasmine winced as she shot the man behind the counter an apologetic smile. The antique shop seemed pretty cool, and Jasmine could help but run her fingers over a couple of things. In fact, it was sort of fun, minus the dust and there was plenty of it.

"What do you think grandma would want?" Jasmine asked, peeking over Sam's shoulder as she examined some old spectacles. Jennifer ignored her question and continued on with her exploration, seeming disinterested with everything.

"Let's just get her some old picture frame or something." She drawled out in a lazy tone. Samantha rolled her eyes and Jasmine scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Real classy, Jen. Real classy."

Shooting her sister an offensive gesture, Jennifer didn't bother to look at her as she spoke. "Oh, bite me."

However, by that time, Jasmine wasn't listening, having caught sight of something rather strange, she approached it. Upon close inspection, she realized they were five really old coins. They were set in a box, rusted and engraved with strange inscriptions. "Excuse me, but what are these?"

The man behind the counter looked up and saw what Jasmine had raised up in her hand. Jennifer and Sam stopped to glance at her as the man spoke. "Those are supposed wishing coins, from a some country I forgot where." He explained, and Jasmine heard her sister scoff as she went back to searching.

Wishing coins? To throw in a fountain? Again, Jasmine spoke. "What's the price for these wishing coins?" She walked up to the counter, already pulling out her wallet. They seemed pretty cool, and she wouldn't mind using them just for kicks, even if it was fake.

"Ten dollars, and they're usually just for display." He replied as Jasmine gave him a bill. Taking hold of her coin case, she couldn't help but grin widely with excitement. Ignoring her sister's incredulous look, Jasmine happily made her way to the back of the store, waiting about for her sister to finish shopping. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Jennifer slammed a very old, but beautiful clock onto the counter. As she beckoned for them to follow, Jennifer finally led them back out towards the car, all of them eager for some dinner.

...

"I thought you toss your coins in some stupid ass fountain." Jennifer gave off an exasperated sigh, sitting on the edge of the well as Jasmine rolled one of the wishing coins along her fingers. Not bothering with her sister, Jasmine gazed down at the well, noting how far down it was.

"Come on, Jasmine, the sooner you do this, the quicker we can get back to your grandma's party, I still want some fries." Sam told her, gently ushering her to hurry up. With a grin, Jasmine closed her eyes.

"Do you guys remember how much we loved _Bleach_? We would always watch, and draw our favorite characters. We would stay up most nights, and we would even go shopping for the stuff. I even bought Byakuya's sword! It was great..." Jasmine trailed off with a whisper.

Jennifer let out another sigh. "What's your point? It's been a long time since _Bleach_ and besides, it's boring for me now. I'm into other things, like Marvel, and The Walking Dead." Jasmine shook her head, and Sam only remained silent.

"No, but _Bleach_ was something we enjoyed _together_." Without opening her eyes, Jasmine held the coin tightly in her hand. "I wish _Bleach _was real, so we could meet our favorite characters, and just interview them with questions and just have a good time." As her sister laughed in a mocking tone, Jasmine released the coin and dropped it in the well.

All three of them went silent, and after a moment, Sam shrugged. "I guess that's that. Let's get back to the party." As she turned her back, the earth beneath their feet suddenly shook. Screaming in surprise, Jasmine fell to her knees, but no one was prepared for Jennifer falling back. Back into the well.

"Jennifer!" Jasmine cried, watching her sister disappear, hearing her scream. Reaching down into the well, she was prepared to jump in after, but Sam caught her midriff.

"No, we have to go get help! This...!" She didn't finish as the earth shook once more, making Jasmine slip forward. Sam tried her best to pull her back, but it was no use, both women fell down into the well, screaming loudly as they braced themselves for the impact.

But it never came...

Instead, Jasmine felt like she was free falling, and sure enough, she was. Screaming loudly as they fell towards a river of water, she could distinctly hear Sam not far off. Throwing her arms over her face, she finally felt her body hit the body of water, feeling it rush all around her. Thrashing about, she tried to find her bearings, kicking her feet and finally realizing where she was. Swimming up towards the light, Jasmine broke the surface of the water, coughing as she frantically called for Sam.

"Sammy!? Sammy, where are you!?" She cried, looking about, fear clutching her chest. Luckily enough, she heard to familiar voices. Turning her body towards the shore, she spotted Jennifer helping Sammy out, calling for Jasmine to swim towards them. With her heart burning, she quickly swam towards the direction of her sister. Once she reached the shore, two pairs of arms helped her out of the water.

"What the hell was that shit!?" Jennifer screamed, clutching her wet hair as she looked around. "Where the _hell_ are we?" As Jasmine took a moment to catch her breath and recover, Sam was already scanning their surroundings.

With a heavy sigh, seeming confused and put off, Sam slowly spoke. "This looks like Japan..." That news did not fit well with Jennifer. Screaming loudly in such a fury, she rounded on Sam, eyes ablaze.

"What do you fucking mean we are in _Japan_!?" She seethed, glaring at Sam. "How the hell did we get here!? What did _you _fucking do?" Jennifer finally turned on Jasmine next, but Jasmine was far from listening. Instead, she gaped at the bridge that was located not far off.

With her heart beating furiously against her chest, Jasmine choked. "L-Look, Jen...doesn't that bridge look familiar to you...?" It was enough to make Jennifer stop, her eyes going wide with disbelief, as Sam lost the ability to remain standing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Jennifer breathed.

It was then that Jasmine finally found the will to speak. "We're in...Karakura Town.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLIFFHANGER!? I SAY YES! READ THE FOLLOWING!<strong>_

_**Thanks so much for reading this prologue, so it's time for the real story to begin! Now, because we want to get stuff going, we will start the first chapter off with an interview with Ichicgo. Don't worry, we will be doing pairing interviews soon, but this will help open the story up to give readers an idea. So the next chapter will consist of "Gin's Advice Column!" So, if any of you readers want to ask good old Gin for some advice, leave your thoughts in a review or message, and we will guarantee and answer to every question given!**_

_**As for Ichigo, he will get a chapter all to himself in honor of starting this story off! So if you have any questions for Ichigo, send them in through a review or message! Don't worry, we will make sure Ichigo answers everyone! Don't forget, now is your chance, and if you missed your chance, don't worry, Ichigo will be interviewed more than once. Don't forget your questions!**_

_**((Hate and none helpful criticism will be ignored. We won't even bother reading what you said. Thanks.))**_


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki!

_**READ ME!**_

_**Hello again! Wow, sorry for the super late update! The thing is, my laptop busted and I was left with this empty void in my heart. I threw a tantrum and screamed my fool head off because not only could I NOT update, but all my school stuff was in the stupid thing and it was lost.**_

_**Always have a backup drive. Oh, well. What can you do? **_

_**Not only that, but my family suffered a tragedy. At the beginning of April, one of my sisters, Monica, died in a drunk driving accident. The woman who was drinking hit her head on and Monica died on site, as well as the drunk driver. It's been a real tough time for Jennifer and I, and we took time off to properly mourn for the death of our sister, so thank you for all the patience. Now we feel it's time to come back.**_

_**Wow! Thanks for all the questions and reviews, I'm so happy that there are new faces, as well as old, cherished ones! I'm so happy! It makes me smile. Hi, friends! I'm glad you're all safe! I love you all! Okay, so this next chapter is underway! I hope you like it! :D**_

_**Give me a second. I have a question from the reader BeniKaze! "I do have a question though, will we keep the whole JenxGrimm going like last time?" You know, I've had other readers ask about them, too! We don't believe in spoilers, BeniKaze! You're just going to have to read it! :3**_

* * *

><p>Interview One: Ichigo Kurosaki!<p>

"She lost it. She lost her fucking mind." Jennifer threw her hands in the air, voiced laced with utter frustration at the events that were already unfolding before her. She was not alone in her distraught; Sam was also rubbing her brow as if lost. Staring at Jasmine with a looks of pure incredulousness, they seemed like they didn't know how to react.

Holding her hands up, Jasmine sighed and spoke in a calming tone. "I know what this looks like, but I assure you, I am breaking no law, and that I'm in my right to do this, you know?" A muffled yelled came from behind a closed door located in the hallway the trio were standing in. Spinning on her heels, Jasmine delivered a quick blow to the door and quietly ushered in earnest. "Hush, please!"

"Are you fucking nuts? You have NO right to do something like...! Something like this...!" Jennifer struggled with her words as she stormed forward. Knocking Jasmine out of the way, she grabbed the handle of the door and swung it wide open. Sam immediately closed her eyes, hyperventilating, while Jasmine seemed offended at Jennifer's brash actions. However, when Jennifer shot her a deathly glare full of venomous vengeance, the younger twin shrunk back.

Inside the tiny, cramped room, sat a teen. He wasn't an ordinary teen; the young man had spiky, orange hair that stood out the most compared to his other physical features. Brown eyes glared at them, filled with disbelief, anger, and confusion; it was all well coated with a layer of genuine shock at what was happening. Jasmine's heart went through the roof with excitement, while Jennifer ran a hand down her face, seeming frustrated.

With a firm scowl settling on her features, Jennifer leaned over and grabbed the duct tape that was slapped across his mouth. "You kidnapped Ichigo fucking Kurosaki. Who the hell even does that? Oh, right! You! You are a freaking psycho!" With a hard yank, the tape was stripped away, allowing Ichigo to take in enough air to yell.

"What the hell is your problem jumping me out of nowhere and holding me here!?" His voice was raw due to his muffled screaming, but the chair rattled violently as he fought against his binds. "Let me go!"

Sam finally spoke up with a sudden look of desperation. "Just let him go before he loses his mind and just does away with us or whatever. He's a Shinigami for crying out loud! I'm surprised he hasn't tried to use his powers to escape." Sam groaned with confusion at everything that had happened so far. As Jennifer moved away from the door, Jasmine decided to take her chance and share with the other three her reasoning.

"Ichigo can't hurt us, because I sealed away his powers and everything. That was my third wish, which was this, anyone who stopped through these studio doors, would cease to have any powers. Pretty smart, eh?" Jasmine seemed tremendously proud of the fact, but Jennifer, Sam, and Ichigo were far from amused.

Another rattle of the chair made the girls turn. "How the hell were you able to seal my powers? What are you playing at?" Ichigo demanded as he continued to struggle with the chair. Now it was obvious to the lot of them that the famed Kurosaki was painfully confused, forcing Jasmine to kneel down before the young Shinigami.

Breathing deeply, she tried to explain the situation as best as she could, however, given the circumstances, it would not be at all good. "Look, this studio here was wished into existence by me, using these magical coins. Well, it didn't pop up out of nowhere; I had to smooth talk my way into the deal. I thought, since we're stuck here, I could make it fun for a lot of people."

"She's fucking lying; she just doesn't want to wish us home, yet." Jennifer shot at her from behind her back. Pursing her lips, Jasmine averted Ichigo's piercing gaze. He was still angry and annoyed at the entire situation.

"This doesn't make any sense-." Ichigo began, however, Jennifer interrupted once more.

"Shut up and let her finish!"

With the sudden attack, Ichigo shot back with his own set of words. "Don't tell me to interrupt when YOU were the one interrupting just a few seconds ago!"

Jasmine, on the other hand, didn't have the time, or luxury, to sit around and do absolutely nothing. On any other day, she would have let Jennifer and Ichigo go at each other like cats and dogs, but there were bigger things to worry about. There were plenty of things she wanted to explore, to try out and take advantage of. They were in an extraordinary place, but the others wanted to _leave_?

Lightly bumping Jennifer out of the way, Jasmine sighed as she focused on Ichigo again. "Look, there's a lot that we have to explain, but I promise you that we don't mean any harm. There is _so _much going on that even _I _don't know what to do. But hey, I figured we could solve that problem as time progressed."

"Are you fucking nuts? Jasmine, we need to get _home!_" Jennifer protested loudly, gritting her teeth as she crossed her arms in obvious defiance. However, despite Jennifer being the boldest, Jasmine had a back bone of her own. She took a seat on Ichigo's lap, as if to protect him, then the younger twin crossed her arms.

"I have a proposition."

Sam threw her hands in the air as she leaned back into the wall. "Here we go…"

Ichigo, on the other hand, was yelling out in indignation, trying to throw the young girl off his lap. "What the hell are you doing!? Get off! _Get off!_" However, his feeble attempts went unnoticed as the twins broke out into an argument. Jennifer was clearly seething due to everything that was going on, but held back an urge to just slap Jasmine.

Dark eyes flared with an inexplicable rage that Jasmine _almost _gave into, however, she didn't budge. "Fuck your propositions, take us home! _Right now!_"

"We can't! Sam, Jennifer, _look _what we've come across! I am sitting on _Ichigo Kurosaki! _Doesn't that make you want to explore all of this even more? I still have wishing coins left; we can go home at any time!" Jasmine suddenly became desperate, wanting everything to work out so they could just have fun.

"And do what, Jasmine? What are we going to possibly do with a studio in this place?" Sam asked, walking forward to stand between the two sisters. Jennifer huffed loudly, turning her back on them as the trio continued to discuss the situation. Clapping her hands together, Jasmine beamed.

"Why not hold a reality show, with interviews and viewers! Anything is possible with the coins I have. Oh, come on, Sam, Jenna! It could be interesting! I mean, I already have an interview with Ichigo set up and everything!" Jasmine gushed with glee at how everything was turning out, happily ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"_You did what!?" _Everyone cried except for Jasmine, who covered her ears and wince. She then laughed as she jumped up to her feet.

"Welcome to Interview: Bleach Pairings!"

…

"I told you she was a fucking nut job." Jennifer spat as the loud audience cheered as the lights on stage were being fixed into position for the live interview. "She _wished _for this? What a damn waste! She should have wished for power or something!" Sam gave Jennifer a wary glance, sighing slightly at how out of hand things have gotten. "And why am I in charge of the camera, again?"

"I don't have a clue, but all these people. Where did they all come from? Is this part of her wish, too? It all seems highly illogical…" Sam deduced, rubbing her chin as she scanned the already packed studio audience, as two chairs were being positioned on stage, while a huge screen was being bolted to a wall.

Jennifer scoffed, slapping at the camera. "Shove it all up a hole, Sam. Logic is out the fucking window with this shit going on." Breathing heavily, Jennifer glanced back to the stage. "This is supposed to be a mock interview, so that means what?"

"That this is merely a practice show to see how it goes." With the short amount of time it took to put it all together, Sam didn't think it would be at all successful. However, catching sight of the fanatics that littered the stands, she wasn't too sure.

"_Ichigo, I love you so much!" _A girl from the stands screeched loudly, before she flat out passed out, draping over the railing. Not even twenty seconds after, she came to, looking around. "Oh my God, did I pass out?"

Jennifer, who had witnessed the idiotic scene, shook her head. "I'm out." Just as she was about to step away to leave, Sam grabbed her hand, wheeling her back into the chaos. "Sam, don't do this."

Her friend sighed as she shrugged. "Why don't we just let Jasmine have this one? She'll have us back home in no time." Still, Sam knew, as well as Jennifer, that it wasn't going to be that easy. Jennifer was about to speak up, when to men approached them. Shutting her trap, she glared at each of them, but one of them held his hands up.

"We're just here to help with the cameras; the show's about to start." Giving each other a knowing glance, Jennifer and Sam turned their attention back onstage…

**Interview: Ichigo Kurosaki**

As the lights were hit and the studio dimmed, the stage became fully illuminated as Jasmine stepped out. Clicking her heels together, she raised one arm and waved, her face adorning a bright smile. "Good day and I will love to welcome you to _Interview: Bleach Pairings!_" Stopping to make a polite bow, Jasmine laughed slightly. The crowd cheered as large video screen came to life as the cameras tilted in her direction. "Thank you so much for being here, now, since this will be our opening interview that will lead into something greater, I would love to introduce you all to the hero of this amazing story!"

"_Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" _The crowd chanted like a mantra, as Jasmine took a seat in the chair, smiling widely as she waved her hand in order to have them quiet down. The crowd slowly died down as Jasmine continued to speak.

"We have so much planned this year, and this is only the beginning. So, please! Give a warm welcome to Ichigo Kurosaki!" Gesturing to the curtains, the crowd broke into an uproar as Ichigo was literally _kicked _out from behind the curtains, making him stumble and forward and freeze. Seeming confused and sheepish, he stood up straight, placing a hand to the back of his head. The large screen showed the camera zooming in on his face as the lights burst into brilliant colors. The air around them exploded with music everyone all knew too well.

Hastily making his way to the seat, he sat down, looking like he honestly did not want to be there. Jasmine gave Ichigo a reassuring look, before she waved once more, quieting the crowd enough for her to be able to speak again. "Alright, well, Ichigo, thank you for being her with us today!"

Ichigo scoffed loudly, shooting her an angry look. "Are you kidding? You were the one who forced-!"

"And we are just as happy to have you here, Ichigo!" Jasmine cut him off, pulling up her interview cards as she leaned back in her chair, the studio going quiet, with an occasional squeal here and there. "Now, as you've been told before, you have quite the many fans, and we have some questions here from a few. Don't let your fandom down, Ichigo. Am I right?" Jasmine turned to the crowd as they cried out in agreement.

Slouching back in his chair, Ichigo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Resigning to the fact that there was no getting out of such a crazy ordeal, he shrugged. "Questions? Fine, the sooner I answer them, the faster I can leave, right?"

"Don't be so hasty. Relax." Jasmine grinned as she held up her cards. "How about we break the ice with one of the questions, eh?" Clearing her throat, she prepared herself for the first question aimed his way.

"This question is given by **Raul**. _"How does it feel to be hollow Ichigo?" _Jasmine's eyes flickered towards the young man as he appeared to mull over the question.

Ichigo sat up slightly, brows furrowed. "How does it feel? It feels like damn curse." Closing his eyes, and irritated looked crossed his features as he went back to rubbing his neck. "It's like a ticking bomb, you think you got a lid on it, but in the end, you are so full of yourself. I'm constantly living with one foot in the water; never knowing what could happen if I'm not careful." Brown eyes darkened as they opened. "I harmed some of my friends because of it; it doesn't make me feel all that great."

There was a silence at first, but before anyone could utter a word, Jennifer's voice came up from the speakers. "That's a real turn on."

Everyone blanched as Jasmine stood up, face flushing, even if she wasn't the one who said those things. "Jennifer, what are you doing? Turn of your microphone, good grief!" She slapped her face with her palm as Ichigo seemed skittish. Jennifer, however, remained unfazed as she tapped her chin.

"Was the thing on? My bad; we can edit that out, right?" She asked, turning around to look at people. Jasmine sat back down with a sigh.

"Right, let's continue before anything else happens. Ahem. This next question is from **KazumaKaname. **_"Ichigo, is it true that the amount of reishi that the guys you fight have doesn't matter and you can only win a fight if you change into a new, even more, badass outfit?"_

It was then the crowd exploded into a noise of cheers, and girls screaming loudly. A couple of guys even yelled out in support of the young Shinigami. Ichigo tensed slightly at the questions, his eyebrow twitching slightly at what he had just been asked. "Are you serious? You guys allow those sorts of questions? I thought this was going to be serious?"

"This is serious." Jasmine piped up, raising a hand as she cleared her throat. "You have fans, Ichigo, and a lot of them. We want to give everyone a fair chance to get to ask their questions, as outrageous as they are. So are you going to help us out or not? You'll be able to leave once it's over." She leaned back, crossing her legs.

The young man wasn't amused. Sliding down a bit in his chair, the Shinigami finally puffed out an undignified sigh. "Fine. Look, kid, or whatever your name is, no, it's not true, it's just something I need to wear into battle. Ah, not sure if it was a compliment, but thanks I guess?" Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not sure if that answered the question, but I don't know what to say to that."

Jasmine sat up. "Well, Ichigo, he does have a point. Every time you go all power up mode, you always change into something sexy or other. Like, rawr…" She lightly growled.

"Please don't do that, it'll give me cancer…" Ichigo leaned back.

In the background, Jennifer let out a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Jasmine shouted back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Laugh it up! Anyway, next question. This one is by **xchiichiix.** _"Ichigo, do you think you will ever be married in the future?" _Jasmine beamed. "Ooooh, that's a good one!"

As the audience murmured, Ichigo sat up, a look of deep thought cutting across his hard features. "Eh, nah."

It was then that Jasmine shot up in her seat, placing her hands to her hip as she glowered at him. "What do you mean by that? You're not looking forward to getting married?"

Ichigo crossed his arms, frowning deeply. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I have a lot of crap going on, and I doubt it's going to end anytime soon. Danger is always revolving around me; it's bad enough that my friends get targeted, but do you honestly think I would let something like that happen to my family if I decided to settle down? Nah, I rather much be alone than put people in danger, after all, I do want to protect people; that's just how things roll my way."

"See, I want a guy smooth like that. Well, a guy as terrible as me sounds hot, too." Jennifer commented loudly, making Sam turn her head. "What, it's true, give me a middle finger to suck on, and I'll show you something real naughty."

"Oh my God…" Sam shook her head.

"Right…" Jasmine sighed, trying to ignore her sister. "Next question, then. Oh! These next set of questions are from **Assault Godzilla. **So be sure to answer them all."

Preparing himself, Ichigo shuffled a bit in his seat. "Alright, then, throw them at me."

"_What kind of car would you want, and in what color? If not a car, would you go for a motorcycle? Do you know what you want to do in college? Wait, are you even doing alright in high school? Do either of your sisters believe in figures like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, etc., or have you or your dad already told them they're not real?_ _Has Rukia been introduced to the Energizer Bunny? Are carrots your favorite vegetable? What's your favorite sport? Has anyone asked you to do something ridiculous lately?"_

"Damn, those are a lot of questions. Let me see that card." Ichigo reached out towards Jasmine. She gladly handed him the card with the questions on them. Taking it, and then settling back in his seat, Ichigo scanned the card. "Alright, let's see." He took a moment to ponder, before he replied.

"I'm not really into cars, so I say I would go for a motorcycle, it's fast and easy, and I would want it in solid black. College? Che, I don't think I've thought that far yet, so much is going on right now, but yeah, I'm doing alright in high school at the moment, so I think I'm okay for now. My sisters? Karin didn't believe in them in the beginning, I grew out of it, as for Yuzu, she still did, until I slipped the beans and told her the truth." Ichigo scratched his ear, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, I remember because my dad gave me a good swift kick for making Yuzu cry. It wasn't on purpose, though. No, Rukia has not been introduced to that thing yet, and I would like to keep it that way. I don't want her going crazy and demanding to have one, it's a real drag." He rubbed his hair, grumbling slightly. "No, carrots are not my favorite vegetable, and if it's a jab at my hair, you have to do better than that. I like soccer, and as for ridiculous things go, answering questions in front of a live audience takes the cake."

He then handed the card back to Jasmine, crossing his arms once more. "Is that good enough for ya?"

"Actually, yes it does." Jasmine grinned, leaning back in her chair as she switched to the next. "Thank you for doing this interview." She added, before glancing down at her card.

Ichigo waved her off. "Yeah, yeah…"

"These next two questions are from, **GivingItAShot.**" Jasmine parted her small lips in order to begin reading. _"Have you ever thought what your life would be like had you NOT become a Shinigami? Do you have any regrets? Would you change any of it?_

_Who do you consider your best friend?"_

"Ah, jeez." Ichigo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "This is a little more personal and confusing." He fully sat up, furrowing his brows slightly as he dug deep into his thoughts. "Well, of course I wondered what my life would be like. I don't think it would be anything ordinary, I'm sure I still would have gotten tracked down by Hollows. If my life was _ordinary _and not full of crap, then it might actually have been peaceful, who knows." Ichigo began, stretching his arms.

His eyes darkened slightly. "My mom would still be alive, and I probably would be smiling more." He crossed his arms. "Do I have any regrets? I have plenty, but becoming a Shinigami is not one of them, I tell ya. I was able to help people in ways I couldn't even imagine at first. Not all things are terrible."

The audience clapped, whistling from their seats as Ichigo gave them a curt nod. His serious gaze fell over Jasmine as she nodded, fishing through the cards. "You know, this is why a lot of people admire you, Ichigo. You don't let praise and compliments get to your head."

"Che…" Ichigo slightly scoffed. "Praise and compliments are the last things I care about."

Jasmine beamed at the crowd as she held the next card up. "Alright, moving on! These questions are from **Animekisses **so listen up, folks!" The twin began to read. _"How do you feel about being paired up with basically every character ever from Bleach?_

_If you never became a Shinigami and continued on with life as a normal high school student, what would you be doing now?"_

"Hold on." Ichigo suddenly shot up, holding out a hand. "What the hell is _Bleach _and what does she mean being paired up with people? What the crap does that mean?!" He suddenly raged, making Jasmine wave her hands.

"Oh, you know! It's what people like to refer to all this as a whole, you know. The fans know you guys and everything as _Bleach_." She attempted to explain.

Ichigo snorted. "Why? And you still haven't answered my other question."

"Getting to that." Jasmine huffed, before she began once more. "People are such huge fans, that they like to pair you up, for example, you and Rukia, or you and… Grimxfakdjow." She coughed the last part.

"What?"

Jasmine looked pained, not knowing how to explain it. "Paired up as in, not as partners, but as, you know…"

That's when Jennifer suddenly gave off a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up in the air. "For shit's sake! She means that people like to pair you off with others in a romantic, sexual fashion! Like taking Rukia out to a nice dinner, or sucking Grimmjow's dick in an alley…!"

"JENNIFER!" Jasmine screeched as the audience went into an uproar. However, Ichigo was the one screaming the loudest.

"WHAT THE HELL!? IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE!?" Ichigo yelled at Jennifer, jumping on his chair, ready to fly away if he needed to. Jasmine was already waving her arms at the tech crew.

"CUT! CUT!" She yelled above all the noise. "CUT-!"

**We apologize. We are experiencing technical difficulties.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**We are still experiencing technical difficulties.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Man, this is getting ridiculous…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**I could use some coffee. Getting paid minimum wage doesn't cut it, but hey, it's a job.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Finally! We're back in action!**

The camera suddenly zoomed in on a struggling Ichigo, obviously having been tied down to his chair in order to keep him from escaping. Jasmine, who was red in the face, let out a nervous laugh, fanning herself. "My, that was unexpected, huh? Wow. I deeply apologize for Jennifer's crude comment." She shot Jennifer a penetrating glare.

"Screw that! I'm done, let me go!" Ichigo grunted, trying to pull free from his binds. However, Jasmine slapped his lap with the cards.

"Not yet, Ichigo! We have to finish the questions!"

Ichigo glared at Jasmine, not stopping his desperate attempts at liberation. "I DON'T like the fact that these crazy people pair me up with people! This is not some romance novel for people to enjoy!" He shot back!

Jasmine groaned. "The faster you answer these, the sooner you can go!" She lifted up another card. "Here! These are from **SkywalkerT-65.** _"Is Rukia still living in your closet? On that note, have you ever questioned what having her stay in your room means? Finally...is this creepy yet?"_

Again, Ichigo fought against the restraints, but he answered between grunts. "No, Rukia does NOT stay in my closet anymore; she's sharing a room with my sisters! And no, nothing fishy is going on! If you want to point fingers, as _her _about it, because she invited herself into my closet. As for you last question, creepy doesn't even come close to describing all of this!"

Jasmine turned to the audience. "Well, there you have it, folks. We're creepy, but that's what happens when you can't get enough, am I right?" She laughed, raising her hands up as the crowd cheered.

"Moving on! This next one is from **LuaFua. **_"First off, hi! You're pretty awesome; I always admire your fights with Kenpachi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Also your birthday is a week before mine! Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself! So here's the question!"_

"_If you were able to have anyone else's Zanpakuto for twenty-four hours, who would it be? Also, why don't you like Rukia's drawings other than the fact that they are 'horrible' in your opinion? Do you like ticking her off or something? It reminds me of when five year old boys pick on girls!"_

After realizing that it was no use, Ichigo sighed as he slumped back into his chair. He muttered something under his breath, before he spoke up. "Thanks, LuaFua, I don't think I'm that great, but I won't argue too much with ya. Are birthdays are close, huh? Well ain't that a fact?"

He tried his best to sit up straight, sighing. "That's a tricky one, everyone has cool Zanpakutos. I like Toshiro's, though. I saw that thing in action when he fought against his old friend a good while back. Hyorinmaru is pretty bad-ass." His brow suddenly twitched. "I don't see any other reason, her drawing sucks, and she seems too proud to notice it. I ain't trying to pick on her, but it does get annoying sometimes."

Jasmine shrugged slightly. "I guess you have a point there, but you've always been too blunt for your own good." She coughed, holding up another card. "This next one is from **Ode 30.**" She stated._"Have you ever been drunk? If you have, tell us when it happened. If you have not, tell us what do you think about drinking?"_

At the end of the question, Ichigo turned to one of the cameras, seeming serious. "I don't recall ever getting drunk. Now I'm not here to lecture you all, but be responsible when it comes to drinking. Drink with family, with friends, but always be sure you have someone who will take you home safely. Your life is filled with choices, and one of those choices, like getting behind a wheel, can mess your life up pretty bad. And if you still walk out of it alive, at least you get to live with the fact that you took a loved one away from a family." He sat back. "I'm not sure about you, but that's worse than spending years behind bars."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Jasmine spoke up, reading from another card. "**Babbit2 **leaves us with this question. _How different do you believe your life would be if the existence of Soul Society and soul reapers had been revealed to you and your family since you and your sisters were born? Would you have still built the strong relationships you have with other soul reapers, Rukia, for example?"_

The question left Ichigo quiet for a moment, furrowing his brows. "I'm it would have been slightly different, yeah. To know what was really out there. Maybe I would have been wary, or not jump the gun as much, but if I met Rukia and the others during that time, I don't think it would have changed. It's not circumstance that creates bonds with a person; it's you as a person." He scratched his head, sighing. "It would not have stopped me from trying to save my sisters that night, nor would it have stopped Rukia from saving me. But yeah, I would have liked to know all that stuff from the beginning." Ichigo admitted, shrugging slightly as he clenched his hands.

Jasmine simply smiled, nodding as she read from another card. "**Huusina Brother** left you this question. _What kind of perfumes do you usually use? Do you prefer deodorants or cologne?"_

"Deodorant. Cologne is mostly reserved for casual outings. I use deodorant because I'm active all the time. What? You think going into battle smelling nice will help you any? Doubt it." The young man responded, craning his neck to check out the audience, obviously wanting to leave. "What's the next question? Are we almost done?"

"Almost." Jasmine replied, flipping the card over in order to continue reading the questions. "After this, the real fun begins! Now, this one is from **Kura-Mayonaka.** _How'd you feel when Orihime suddenly hugged you from behind and asked for you to be careful and safe?"_

The young Shinigami suddenly became flustered, not knowing how to approach that question. "What do you mean by that? Is this a pairing related question? Look, don't get any ideas, Orihime is just a friend, the same as Rukia and all the others. Nothing is going, guys, get that through your skulls." He lightly scowled. "She was just being a good friend…"

Jasmine, along with a lot of people, scoffed and rolled their eyes, unable to believe just how much he was oblivious to. "Wow. Men." Jasmine simply stated, not adding any further comment. "Now, for **Nova7x. **_Are you or do you consider yourself a "ginger?"_

"A ginger? Argh. Another hair thing? Well, I guess you can call me that? I mean, it's not that bad, is it? I don't think it is, but if people what to go with that, then to hell with it, I guess." Again, Ichigo shrugged, looking around. "Not sure if that really answers your question. Hey, I though you said we were almost done." He glowered at Jasmine.

"We are, actually! This question from **BleachIsTheBest.**" She beamed, noting the relieved look on Ichigo's face. _"Ichigo, does Rukia still sleep in the closet when she visits?"_

"Ah, no…" However, Ichigo trailed off, furrowing his brows. "Well, actually, I don't know if she does. Sometimes she sneaks into the house, but I'm not sure if she crashes in my closet sometimes. That question is better reserved for her." He replied.

_**End Interview**_

"And they will get a chance to, because even though this interview was over! That does not mean it's over entirely! Guess who's next? That's right, everyone, we will start off the next interview with Rukia and Ichigo!" She announced, jumping from her seat as the crowded tore the air with cheers. Ichigo, however, was not amused with the idea.

"Hey, what's the big deal? I thought I was done!" He growled at the younger twin.

Jasmine let out a nervous laugh. "Not really, I mean, at least you won't be alone! The next interview is actually the main event, an interview pairing about the number one couple in _Bleach _so far! IchiRuki!"

"IchiRuki my ass!" Ichigo shot back, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Rukia won't allow you to hassle her into this so easily!"

Jasmine walked up to him, grinning widely. "That's where you're wrong, Ichigo. She's in the building right now! My idol, Rukia Kuchiki!" As more cheering sprung up from around them, Jasmine pointed to the large screen, watching as the image changed into something new.

However, the person who popped up behind the screen was not whom Jasmine expected.

"Hello, everybody!" Orihime suddenly chimed as she appeared on the screen, making half of the audience fall silent, while the other half actually cheered. "Oh, my! Look at all the wonderful people!"

"Orihime?" Ichigo blinked in surprise as he gazed up at his friend. The picture of Orihime was clear, but it was obvious that there was some commotion going on behind her.

The young girl let out a nervous laugh, rubbing her head in a sheepish manner. "Aha, yes, it's me! I came with Rukia in order to look for you, Ichigo, but something happened—ah!" Orihime ducked in time to dodge a flying body that knocked the camera to the ground. Landing to the side, the camera caught the image of Rukia Kuchiki drop kicking one of Jasmine's staff members.

"You better tell me what is going on, or else!" Rukia yelled.

It was then that Orihime hastily picked up the camera, laughing nervously. "We're a little confused, if it's not too much to ask, can someone come help us?" Orihime sweat dropped, continuing to laugh nervously, trying to remain calm.

"Fucking perfect, what now?" Jennifer called as Jasmine smacked her face with her palm, groaning loudly.

"We don't have a choice…"

Ichigo blinked up at Jasmine. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

With a heavy sigh, Jasmine turned to the audience. "It seems that the IchiRuki interview will have to be postponed for a small while, folks." Most of the crowd illustrated their disappointed, but Jasmine waved her hands. "Don't you worry, we will still have an interview! An IchiHime interview!"

The audience recovered by cheering, clapping loudly at what was about to come. Orihime glanced about her in obvious confusion, not know what was going on. "Um, I don't understand."

"Orihime!" Jasmine called out, smiling. "Would you mind joining us all onto the stage, please? There are a lot of people willing to meet you, how about giving them that joy, eh?"

It was then that Ichigo tried to shoot off a warning. "Don't listen-!" However, he was stopped when Jennifer smacked her hand over his mouth, glaring down at him. Ichigo glared at her also, and the two of them did not budge.

"Oh!" Orihime seemed surprise, and sheepish as usual. "Oh, wow, I didn't know people wanted to meet me. I'll try to find my way there, besides, Rukia seems busy, I don't want to get in her way! See you soon!" Orihime waved, before the screen wen black. It was in that moment that Sammy stepped up beside Jasmine.

Sammy sighed, crossing her arms. "Rukia will wreck the place if we don't calm her down, soon."

"That won't be easy." Jasmine drooped slightly, shaking her head. "I need to go personally there and meet her, and you need to come with me." She then looked up and saw that Sammy was about to protest. "Sammy, come on, I need your help. You are able to reassure people easily."

Sammy shook her head, spreading her arms wide. "Then what about the interview with Orihime and Ichigo?"

Jasmine didn't answer right away, averting her gaze as she walked up to the center of the stage. "You heard me, folks! Orihime and Ichigo! This is your chance to ask questions concerning pairings, stories, romance! Or, if you just want to ask Orihime a question, go ahead and do so! Don't miss your chance!"

As the crowd began to buzz with excitement, Jasmine crossed her arms and shot Jennifer a look. The older twin simply smirked at her younger sister. "What's the plan, boss?"

"You know exactly what I'm about to ask…" Jasmine breathed.

It was then that Sammy caught on, turning pale. "No…" She gave Jasmine a surprised look. "You can't be serious, Jasmine!"

"We don't have a choice, Sammy, we need to intercept Rukia." Jasmine proceeded to rub her eyes, groaning slightly at the inconvenience. It was then that Ichigo finally decided to speak up after Jennifer removed her hand from his mouth.

"I don't get what's going on here! Spit it out, damn it."

Jennifer, however, grinned as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Leaning down, she pressed her lips underneath his ear, whispering in a teasing tone. "It means I'm in charge of the next interview, handsome…"

_**There you have it, folks! I hope it's alright, it's been a long while and we're a little rusty. This isn't the end, though! Gin is bugging us to let us do his advice column, so I'm going to go ahead and let him! Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Gin's Advice Column**_

Once the Gin was given the thumbs up for him to get on a roll, the man with the snake-like smile casually made his way to the front of the camera. He was sporting some casual wear that was fitting for the World of the Living. The man was even wearing glass, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, and clearing his throat. Gin attempted to give off an educational vibe, hoping to sell the teacher act and appear a little more appealing for better ratings.

"So good of you to join us! Welcome to _Gin's Advice Column, _where I will try my best to solve your problems and give you hearty advice. Now…" He pulled out a few cards, and as he did so, gave a casual wave with his hand. In a matter of moments, Ichigo Kurosaki was booted on set, clearly annoyed at having to do another ridiculous thing; and with Gin Ichimaru, no less! Glancing around, Ichigo began to quietly brood, shaking his head with disbelief.

Gin, on the other hand, seemed to be having quite the blast, his grin growing wider than ever. "Ah, yes! Surprise! As you all can clearly see, Mr. Kurosaki here is joining us today as a guest. This will become a reoccurring thing. After each interview, the interviewees will be escorted to my set, so they can have a say in the column. So if you want to be given advice, then talk to us, eh?"

"This is ridiculous." Ichigo bristled, crossing his arms as he leaned back. "Che, I never agreed to anything, so you can't really force me to take part. You can't just—hey!" He added when he realized Gin wasn't even paying attention as he filed through his cards.

"Now, let's start with the first one!"

"Oi! I wasn't done talking!

_Gin, there's this guy at school that I like, but I can't get him to notice me. What should I do? Do I have change myself or something? What do you think guys will like? P.S. I love you so much you're my favorite character! –IloveYouGin_

"Well, how nice of you! It's not easy resisting my lovely charms; it's better to simply let go and admire, but do so from afar, I don't do anything physical." Gin chimed, stroking his own ego to the point where Ichigo finally snapped at him.

"Come off it, you clown! How about you stop basking in your nonexistent glow and get this thing over with!" It was then that Gin shoved him slightly back by pressing his palm into Ichigo's face. He then wagged his finger at the teen, as if he were reprimanding a child.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience. Where's the fun in rushing?" He smirked to a grumbling Ichigo. Gin turned to the camera. "What should you do? Absolutely nothing. Here is why. If you care for someone, or wish for them to notice you, would you rather they like you for who you are, or because you changed in order to gain attention? I'm not sure about what you think, but you should avoid the latter."

Sobering up enough to actually speak up, Ichigo momentarily forgot about his annoyance in having been forced to be there. "Surprisingly enough, the guy is right. Ya gotta stay honest to yourself, why are you going to try and change who you are for some guy? There are plenty of guys who will like a person like you, but if you spend your time worrying over how different you should be, you'll miss the guy who actually cares for you. Let's face it, which would suck."

Gin clapped in an obnoxious manner, reminding Ichigo of his great dislike for the man next to him. "Knock it off! Besides, why are you even here, anyway? Weren't you lassoed into this stupid thing, too?" Ichigo spat.

The older man inclined his head, as if he were thinking deeply on his words. "No. When they offered me my own column, how could I refuse?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Right…"

"On to more important things, take this advice from me. Do not change for anyone! Avoid the all that hard work, there's no point in doing it. Look at me! I'm cynical, but there are still people who admire me." Gin gave off one of his rare grins. "If you want to change, do it because you want to."

With that, he filed through more of his cards, humming a light tune as he did so. Ichigo remained still, his arms still crossed as he lightly glowered at everything around him. "Aha!" Gin spoke up, waving a card. "Next one."

_Gin, I have been having a lot of stress lately, and I don't know how to tackle this situation, when I am constantly at work and school. I sleep late only to wake up early. What advice do you have for me?—GivingItAShot_

Gin nodded as if he understood the situation presented to him. "Yes, yes, the typical problem most youngsters are having these days, hm? Here's the thing, even if you are running slightly behind, or if you wish to finish something early, be sure to take your breaks. Ten to fifteen minute breaks won't kill you, whether it's during your studies or work."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. You'll be surprised just how many people stress over things that shouldn't even matter." Ichigo added, furrowing his brows. "If you stress too much, I'm sure all your hard work will eventually suffer from it."

"He makes a very valid point. Sit back and close your eyes, listen to some music, look forward to something. Don't skip on your sleep, that's too important for you to miss out on it." Gin nodded, as if he were teaching something of value.

"What does the next one say?" Ichigo shifted slightly, placing his hands in his pockets." Pulling out another card, he waved it in Ichigo's face, before turning his attention back to the camera.

_Help me out, I've got guy problems. Yes. The dreaded boy problems. Ugh. Well you see, there's this guy I have a huge crush on. We're really good friends and I see him every day and we're always flirting, but neither of us are experienced at dating. Or really have any experience at all. I'm nervous about taking the first step because of that and the fact that we're going to two different colleges after we graduate this year. We'll only be an hour and half away but still...any advice?—Animekisses_

Ichigo raised a brow, glancing over at Gin who was already tapping his chin. No one said anything for a moment, trying to assess the situation. A few more seconds of silence passed, before Gin opened his mouth. "Take the plunge."

It was then that Ichigo growled. "What? You can't just tell her to take the plunge!"

"And why not?" Gin lazily mused.

"Because that's a huge step! Liking someone and being with someone is important, you can't just treat it as if it were something easy to do." Ichigo argued, glaring at the man before him.

It was Gin's turn to speak, grinning as he took in the young teen. "And how would you know of such a thing? Don't tell me you have a lady friend you care about as, well, more as a friend?"

At this, Ichigo spluttered, not expecting Gin to have turned the tables so quickly, Ichigo didn't have time to react. And Gin did so in front of a viewing audience!

"Hell no!"

"You don't fool me for a second." Gin continued to banter, before his grin smoothly cut across his face. "The reason I said that is due to the fact that people are sometimes too careful. You never know until you try, am I right? What is life without risks, without a sense of adventure? Living under a rock for the rest of your left is no fun." Gin added with a mock frown.

"Look, you never know if you don't take that step. It's okay to be afraid of taking such a step, and if inexperience is what's making you feel nervous, then turn it into a learning experience." Ichigo added in, having regained his composure, but glaring at Gin all the same as he spoke. "Did you know how to ride a bike when you first got one? Did you know how to divide numbers when you were first introduced to it? Did you know how to play an instrument when you first got one? There's always a first for something, don't let those chances pass you by."

"And if you get hurt during the process, try not to spend too much time on it. Pain is a natural thing, use that to shape yourself into something better, or learn from it." Gin nodded. "There's no greater regret than _not _doing something."

There was a small pause, before Ichigo opened his mouth. "How many more of these do we have, anyway?"

"Don't fret just a few more." Gin waved him off, before clearing his throat.

_You like annoying others so I think I would get your 'professional' opinion, I'm living with my sister and her partner with their three daughters, yet he makes it his life mission to get on my nerves. I could be doing anything from playing the Wii, to reading on the phone but he just interrupts me and irritates me sometimes. Every time I attack him, he literally pins me down and pinches (sometimes bites) me and it's safe to say that it hurts. I want to get him back, with possibly a prank or a way to get him, any ideas? I sometimes resort to kneeing him in the gut, but that doesn't always work.—LuaFua_

"Ah! Pranks, pranks, pranks!" Gin chimed, seeming very much pleased with the outcome of things. "Nothing is more fun that annoying another person. Perhaps you should not take it to the extreme of attacking him. There are several ways to annoy a person and prank them!"

"Yeah, this is out of my field." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Here is one you could do, and if anyone wants to try this out, you may! Now, I'm sure he has a toothbrush, right? Try to perform this while he's sleeping out of the house. Take anything that's sour, sour candy, or anything bitter. If you want to really want to be brave, try something spicy. Add your ingredients into a glass of water, or cup of some sort and let it all soak into his toothbrush when you set it in there. I'm sure he'll be quite surprised." Gin grinned. "Getting a person back does not always have to be in the form of physical fighting. Annoying a person and pulling pranks is more fun, and the results are satisfying."

Ichigo didn't hesitate to scoff. "It's just a ticket towards unnecessary trouble."

"I'll prank Ichigo one day to prove my point." Gin casually added with mirth.

"Like hell!"

"Ah! Let us tackle the next one!"

_Dear Gin, what can I do to stop sleeping in class?—Ode 30_

Gin fixed his glasses, putting on a mature persona, before he finally responded. "Don't stop, keep doing it."

The sudden remark made Ichigo glare at Gin for being so bold to say such a thing. "Are you insane? You can't tell someone that! That defeats the whole purpose of going to school!"

However, before Ichigo go finish, Gin was already waving his hands in order to brush off the young teen's remarks. "Alright, I was merely having fun. How not to sleep in class, there are several ways you can probably keep awake. First and foremost, don't sleep late on a school night and eat a good breakfast for energy. If that doesn't help, keep yourself entertained. Talk with one of your peers, interact with your teacher, and take colorful notes. Try to plan for your next class. You can always listen to music that puts you in a fabulous mood, so be sure to try that."

"Now that sounds better. Don't trash a kid's future with your lame ass advice." Ichigo commented with sharpened tone, to which Gin aimlessly responded with a yawn. With an exasperated sigh, Ichigo moved forward and yanked the next card out of Gin's hands.

_Now I don't usually dislike many people or act rudely to others. But for some reason, this other guy and I just didn't get along a couple years ago. I have been able to avoid him for the past four years but now we are partners for science labs (which are EVERY Friday). I can't work with him, or concentrate when I'm near him, it's frustrating and I'm constantly on edge. He acts nicer and more polite but I just can't believe that he's "changed" or suddenly likes me. I showed him a really bad side of me and I don't want him to share it with others. I really don't want my grade to suffer for something so stupid, any advice?—Babit2_

Ichigo set the card aside, stepping slightly in front of Gin before he could open his mouth. "See here, what happened four years ago, happened four years ago, right? I mean, I'm not saying to become best friends with your old foe, but why make mountains out of mole hills?"

"What he means to say, is that you shouldn't spend your time becoming stressed over something that you could do something about. If you do not want to believe he's changed, you do not have to believe him. As Ichigo here said, you don't have to be friends with him. Four years is a very long time, many things can happen." Gin added, fixing his fake glasses as he spoke, receiving an odd look from Ichigo.

The teen commented again. "The hardest thing you could do, is give chances, especially after some form of hardship. Even so, if you still don't want to extend the olive branch, then just act professional around people you dislike. You're scared he's going to share your bad side? So what?" Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms. "Then just show the people how much _you've_ changed. Let him talk trash, but when he does, hold your head up high and show people how wrong he is. Who's the one who's going to look bad? He is."

"Try not to stress over it too much. Follow Ichigo's rule and act professional. Professionalism is the key to acting around others you practically hate." Gin finished, seeming mature and understanding.

"People shouldn't take advice about professionalism from you, Gin. You suck at that." Ichigo muttered.

Gin pretended to check his ear. "Eh? Did someone say something?"

Clenching his fist, Ichigo attempted to follow his own advice and act professional, so instead of snapping at him, he nodded for the next card.

_Let's say you want to work out, and you also try to avoid sweets, but your grandma buys you some every day. Even if you tell her not to, she still does it! Gin, how do I make her stop? How do you control yourself in such situation and not eat?! –Huusina's Brother._

"I'm very fond of sweets, actually!" Gin exclaimed, pulling something out from his pocket. Sure enough, they were pieces of candy, and turned to Ichigo, offering some. Ichigo refused the sweets, scowling faintly as he watched Gin pop a few in his mouth.

The older man secured his candy in his cheek, before speaking again. "It's called control. This will have to be up to you and how strong your will is. Try this. Eat a couple of sweets, just a few, and then drink a large glass of water. Satisfying your craving, then tricking your stomach into being full usually helps."

"Or if not that, challenge yourself. Make the sweets a reward. Working out and healthy eating is good, but that doesn't mean you have to cut everything off. Treat yourself to some sweets after a long work out, I guarantee you that it will not throw off your eating habits. Just don't abuse it." Ichigo suggest, nodding in approval of his own words.

Gin then raised a finger as he, too, had a suggestion. "You can always share those sweets with your family and friends; don't just keep them to yourself. Stash them away somewhere, take them to your workplace. Like I said, controlling yourself is the key."

"Alright, next one." Ichigo pitched in, nodding toward the cards in Gin's hands.

_How do I entertain myself in a boring class? –Nova7x_

"Oh, hey. Didn't we answer something similar to that?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at Gin who was still eating his candy. The older fellow shook his head in response to Ichigo's question.

"Similar, but not the same." Gin went back to sucking on his small treat, before he took the liberty to speak again. "There are plenty of things you can do to entertain yourself in class. Like pay attention to your lesson." Gin smirked. "You'll be surprised what you could learn. If not, then do things like passing notes, doodle, reading other material, work on another teacher's homework."

"Try playing songs in your head, or learn of origami to kill time. Mess around on your phone, but only if you know you won't get caught. Eat something, chew on gum or candy. There's a lot you can do, man, you just have to put some thought into it." The spikey haired teen gave a small shrug, but he nodded in encouragement.

In that moment, the crew gave both men a signal, making Gin stand up straight in attention. "It seems like we're running out of time, so let's go ahead and do the last one, shall we?"

_If someone likes you, and you don't REALLY like them, but they keep following you around, how would you get them to shove off? ( point blank doesn't work.) –Ava_

"Oh, my, quite a stalker." Gin grinned, chuckling slightly as he fixed his glasses. "Now, you probably heard this a million times before, but I will tell you anyway. First of all, talk to them, but only once. Voice out your concerns and tell them that you feel uncomfortable and for them to leave you alone for good."

That's when Ichigo stepped in. "You always have to be honest about the situation, and if that doesn't work, don't contact him. Block him for any social networking sites, don't respond to him in anyway. Even if he's near you, don't show him any form of response, it will only encourage them to keep doing it in order to gain your attention. Ignore them."

"But, this world is filled with creepers and stalkers, so if this issue begins to bother you greatly, tell someone. Tell a friend, a teacher, a family member. There is a certain limit to how much a person can take, so don't let it be too late and endanger you." Gin added in, wagging his finger and seeming serious.

Ichigo scoffed slightly at the sight, but he also nodded. "The clown is right; don't let it get out of hand. It may seem harmless right now, but you never know what could happen exactly."

"Or make them feel unwanted. Don't acknowledge them. Have fun with you friends, but when he's around; make sure you let him know that you're happy with everyone else but him. Giving someone the cold shoulder is usually better than letting them know, anyway."

Scratching his head, Ichigo closed his eyes in slight frustration. "Man, I really do wish I could help more with this problem, but if there's one thing you can never prepare for, is people. They can be great friends, but others could turn out to be bitter enemies. If I had some way of getting rid of annoying people once and for all, I'd tell ya. Some just don't get the message, though."

"I sometimes think they enjoy being targeted. It's another form of recognition. Ignoring them and act as if they never existed, would be a better and safer option." Gin mused, chuckling. "But if now, I'll personally pierce him with _Shinsō_." He smirked, seeming proud, while a shiver coursed up Ichigo's back.

"I can't get over how freaking creepy you are…"

Ignoring the jab, Gin waved at the camera. His grin was wide and, er, inviting. "That's all that we have for today, but remember! Send in your problems and I will try to give you some much needed advice! I want to thank Ichigo Kurosaki for joining us, but this won't be the last time you'll see him."

At this, Ichigo bristled, snapping at him as he raised his fist. "What the hell do you mean by that?! I'm not coming back here, you lunatic!" His voice was full of challenge, daring Gin to argue with him. It was then that Gin pretended to give up, raising his hands up in mock innocence.

"Well, then, seeing that the next interview will have Miss Inoue, we were going to have her here, giving her own advice to these poor people. Since the interview was of you two, it would be all three of us. Alas, if you don't want to be here, we won't force you." This time, Gin's grin turned sickly sweet as he flicked his tongue out slightly like that of a snake. "It will just be us two, then."

The playful tone of Gin's voice made Ichigo growl in a threatening manner. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave Orihime alone with that clown. No way, not happening. She was his friend; the least he could do was be there for her, especially in such a crazy ass place. "Yeah right, I'm not leaving from this spot if it means that Orihime will be here alone."

Gin's demeanor immediately changed, seeming quite enthusiastic at Ichigo's change of mind. "Great news! We will then have to make preparations for Ichigo's friend after the interview." Turning fully towards the camera, the former captain pointed at the general audience. "Send me your grief and I will give you my advice, as well as the guests of the previous interview."

"Can we get out of here, now?" Ichigo shot at him.

"And with that, we're off!"

**CHAPTER END.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said, sorry this took forever. My sister's death was severely unexpected and we had lost our writing muse for a very long time. We're back now, and the chapters should be constant now.<strong>_

_**So, don't be shy! The next interview is Ichigo and Orihime! If you have questions, ask them! If you have questions about the pairing that could stump them, do it! It's great fun! Also, don't forget to ask Gin for advice, he'd love that! :D**_

_**Send it all in a review!**_

_**If you have any questions regarding us and the story, send me a message for us to chat. I should be around now, so I'll reply frequently. Thank you!**_


End file.
